Breaking The Barriers (Oneshot)
by Officially Vocatrash
Summary: Takeshi Aiza's admiration for Kousei Arima turns into an affection over the years. In an attempt to bring Kousei closer to him, Takeshi plays in the annual concert like he did each and every year. This time, Kousei notices his efforts to bring him closer. How will he feel about these efforts? What will he do? Kousei x Takeshi, Takeshi x Kousei. Rated T just in case.


**A/N: I wrote this because Kousei x Takeshi really needs more love and there isn't any on this site. I hope you enjoy this oneshot.**

 **Takeshi Aiza, Kousei Arima, and any other elements relating to Your Lie In April/Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso DO NOT belong to me.**

Takeshi adjusted the dark blue tie on his suit as he waited to go onstage. He'd already entered this piano contest year after year, claiming first prize each time. His tutor would always tell him that he should get overseas exposure, but he insisted he stay in the country each and every time.

He wasn't looking to go overseas. He was looking for someone. His childhood hero. The one that gave him a passion for the piano. The child prodigy Kousei Arima.

When his number was called, Takeshi took a deep breath and made his way onto the stage. He bowed slightly towards his audience and took his place behind the piano. _Kousei Arima… Notice me… I'm extending my hand out to you. Just take it, please._

His fingers hit the keys in a more gentle manner than they would normally play the music, gaining a bit of confusion from the audience and the judges. But Takeshi didn't care about what the audience thought about his performance, as long as his message reached his idol since he was a small child.

Gentle, pink orbs of sounds contaminated the atmosphere, bringing his listeners into a trance of some sort, into the world he was picturing in his head. The auditorium smelled faintly of what the young pianist identified as Kousei's shampoo as each note was released into the air. The notes combined together to create an image of a smile which belonged to a certain child prodigy. Footsteps of people walking and the faint sounds of people discussing their positions in the last contest were created from these notes as well.

At the last note, the atmosphere generated from the piano was quickly engulfed by a loud applause from the audience. _I've done my part. I've paved a path towards me for you to follow. All I really need is for you to set foot on this path, just this once._ Takeshi bowed once more and exited the stage, confident in his efforts to connect with his hero after many years.

As he was returning to his location prior to his performance, a familiar voice called him from the room other competing pianists would go to if they wanted to watch another pianist's performance. "Hey! Wait a minute!"

When the yellow-haired male turned towards the source of the voice, his eyes lit up when he identified the owner. It was Kousei Arima. His idol, his hero, the boy who turned his childhood around one hundred and eighty degrees. He quickly walked over to Kousei, his heart pounding with joy.

"Your performance was great, Aiza. I'm not sure if the other contestants will be able to match the quality of your playing, to be honest." Kousei praised him with a small chuckle.

Takeshi's eyes shined with joy at the praise he was receiving, his cheeks turning a faint pink. "H-Hah, thanks Arima!" He said in a nervous manner. _Holy hell! He actually called me by my name!_

"It's no problem." The black-haired male replied, giving a wide smile. The same smile woven into the minds of the audience members by each and every note of Takeshi's performance. The smile that made several people's hearts flutter without the owner noticing.

Takeshi then felt a sudden urge to break the distance between them that separated them year after year, an urge to show his idol how much he cherished him, despite their long distance. _You idiot. So oblivious to everything, even my undying love._ He suddenly pulled Kousei close to his torso with one arm, tilting his chin up gently to where their lips were level with his free hand.

"H-Huh? What are yo-" Before Kousei could finish his sentence, a pair of warm lips smashed into his own. His eyes grew wide at this sudden action, his cheeks turning bright red. The shorter male hesitantly wrapped his arms around the other's neck, his heart racing like fireworks zooming through the sky.

The truth was, Kousei didn't ignore him as if he were a total stranger. He'd actually taken on an affection for the yellow-haired male. He felt as if he could never break his own barrier and let his affectionate feelings show through. But this moment shattered the barriers like a softball soaring through a window and leaving it in many little shards. Takeshi Aiza was that softball destroying the barriers. Takeshi Aiza was the one he truly adored and cherished with all his heart.

Takeshi took his hand away from his beloved's chin and wrapped his arm around his waist, securing the grip he had on him. The strong grip that wouldn't allow the subject of his love and admiration to slip away ever again. He opened his mouth up and gently ran his tongue across Kousei's teeth, silently asking for access.

Kousei opened his mouth up, letting the foreign feeling spread in his mouth as his tongue touched Takeshi's. Their tongues danced in harmony to the song of their affection, creating a strong, passionate atmosphere for the two.

Many performances by the competing pianists played in the background, each creating a different atmosphere for the listeners. However, this atmosphere wasn't strong enough to combat the intense passion between Takeshi and Kousei as they indulged in each other. _Kousei Arima... You've loved me all this time, haven't you?_

The taller male gently pulled away for air, both he and his lover breathing heavily. He couldn't say a word to him due to his shortness of breath and remnants of their strong atmosphere still floating around in the air. The two shared a rather long, but meaningful, silence.

When the intensity of the atmosphere died down, their shared silence was then broken by Kousei. "Takeshi Aiza.. I love you.." He said softly, gazing up into Takeshi's blue eyes with a smile of honest-to-god happiness.

Takeshi smiled a similar smile at Kousei, gazing into his similarly-colored orbs as well. "I love you too… Kousei Arima.."


End file.
